


【五伏+甚惠】綁架計畫（3p/all惠/ABO/R18）（下）

by misheng0126



Category: all惠 - Fandom, 五伏 - Fandom, 伏黑惠 - Fandom, 咒術迴戰, 甚惠 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misheng0126/pseuds/misheng0126
Summary: 伏黑惠被壞人綁架了（下）。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	【五伏+甚惠】綁架計畫（3p/all惠/ABO/R18）（下）

綁架計畫（下）

「嗚——」

伏黑甚爾操進了伏黑惠的體內，雖然只是倉促的擴張過，但不知道是因為伏黑惠天賦異稟，還是伏黑甚爾跟伏黑惠的契合度實在太高了，伏黑惠幾乎沒有感覺到痛，相反的，在伏黑甚爾操進來的那一瞬間，他的馬眼還顫顫巍巍地吐出了幾滴清亮的液體。

伏黑甚爾不愧是帝國惡名昭彰的傭兵，就連那傢伙都生得尺寸傲人，又粗又長，直到操進伏黑惠已經興奮到不停分泌汁水的肉穴裡，都快操到底了還有小半根露在外面，伏黑甚爾抓著伏黑惠的手，去碰還沒有插進去的那一小段陰莖，又哄又騙，「摸摸這裡，等下會全部操進去的。」

「不、不行的！」伏黑惠碰到那一段陰莖的時候整個人都慌得不行，但身體卻下意識分泌了更多黏膩的液體，從生殖腔泌出、熱騰騰地澆在了伏黑甚爾的龜頭上。

「這不是興奮得都流水了嗎？」伏黑甚爾咧嘴，露出一個暴君似的笑容，壓著伏黑惠就又往裡操了操，竟是想生生操進伏黑惠的生殖腔裡！

「不要太過火了，等會還有我。」五條悟正在一旁對著伏黑惠沈迷情慾的臉打手槍，察覺到伏黑甚爾的意圖，他出聲試圖阻止……雖然他知道大概沒甚麼用就是了。

果不其然，伏黑甚爾連看都沒看他一眼，俯下身親吻著伏黑惠在快感裡變得嫣紅的嘴唇，啃咬著唇瓣，舌頭毫不顧忌的闖入伏黑惠的口腔裡，吸吮著他口腔裡甜蜜的汁水，直到伏黑惠連舌頭都紅豔豔的腫了起來，才善罷甘休地收回侵略的舉動。

伏黑惠果然還是個小孩，光是漫長的深吻就足夠讓他頭暈目眩，整個人冒著可口的熱氣，連視線都對不到焦，渙散的目光努力想要找回焦距，伏黑甚爾低下頭，親吻著他的眉眼，語氣是罕見的溫柔，「放鬆。」

還深陷在親吻的餘韻之中的伏黑惠下意識地就放鬆了，伏黑甚爾就這樣一點、一點地更加深入了。

粗大的陰莖一點一點地插了進去，上面青筋虯結的脈絡摩挲著柔嫩內壁的感覺尤其清晰，伏黑惠被操得失神，連堵住自己的聲音都忘了，只能發出破碎而黏膩的呻吟，生理性的淚水從眼角泌出。

他覺得自己快要被操成爸爸的形狀了。

伏黑甚爾一點一點的前進，直到操到了某個柔軟的凹陷，他露出了滿意的微笑，往那裡頂了頂，「惠，這裡是你的生殖腔。」

伏黑惠張嘴，被強烈的快感刺激得回過神來，推著伏黑甚爾的胸口說，「不、不行……不能操進去……」光是碰到入口就刺激得快要受不了了，怎麼可以操進去！

伏黑甚爾卻沒有在乎兒子的話語，強硬地看著伏黑惠徬徨的神色，平日總是蒼白用多少湯藥都補不好的臉色因為快感蔓延上一層淺淺的粉紅色，就像美味的食物一樣，「你的第一次是我的，第一次操進去，第一次操到生殖腔，第一次成結，都是我的。」

伏黑甚爾一下一下地頂弄著伏黑惠的生殖腔入口，用誘哄的語氣拐騙著自己天真聽話的乖兒子，「乖，把生殖腔打開。」

伏黑惠終於忍不住了，生理性的眼淚還掛在纖長的睫毛上，乖乖巧巧地把腿打開，說著，「爸、爸爸……」

那個隱密的、從來沒有為誰打開過的入口，就這樣在主人的意志底下，一點一點的打開了。伏黑甚爾順著伏黑惠打開的嫩肉，幾乎可以說是勢如破竹的，直直地，狠狠操進了溼熱溫暖的生殖腔。

「嗚、嗚啊——」

被操進生殖腔的快感太過多且刺激了，伏黑惠搖著頭，卻連推搡的力氣都沒有，身前的陰莖早就在不知道甚麼時候又射了一次，白色的精液黏黏糊糊的打溼了他跟爸爸的下腹部。

「我進來了喔。」伏黑甚爾低著頭，在伏黑惠耳邊說，「我操到惠的生殖腔了喔。」

伏黑惠抬頭，看向伏黑甚爾俊逸的臉龐，半晌後忽然露出了一種恍惚的表情，嘴角甚至還是微微上揚的，他把手伸到跟伏黑甚爾相連的地方，確認自己真的把那大得不像話的傢伙吞進去了，就對著伏黑甚爾說，「爸、爸爸全部進來了……嗚，好大、好滿……」

少年張著嘴，還能看見被他吸吮的又紅又腫的舌頭，溼潤的雙眸甚至還是被情慾逼得渙散的，臉上全是未乾涸的淚痕，伏黑甚爾終於完全失去了理智，壓著伏黑惠就開始大開大合的操幹，每一下都直直深入潮濕溫暖的生殖腔裡，陰莖上的青筋摩挲過柔軟的嫩肉帶來一陣刺激，伏黑惠發出甜美的嗚咽，感受被親生父親操到失神的快感。

伏黑惠就這樣半昏半醒的被伏黑甚爾操著，身強體狀的Alpha似乎完全不擔心身形纖細的Omega無法負荷這種高強度的性愛，如野獸一般地壓著自己的親生兒子操弄，每一下都狠狠操進伏黑惠嬌嫩敏感的生殖腔。

而天生就該被狠狠疼愛的Omega除了發出甜美的呻吟聲之外，唯一能做的大概就是用那軟嫩的生殖腔與溼熱的小穴不停吸吮著伏黑甚爾粗壯的莖身。

時間在漫長的操幹之中已經失去了方向，伏黑惠完全不知道伏黑甚爾究竟操了多久——直到他感覺自己嬌嫩的生殖腔，被一點一點地撐大。

伏黑惠還帶著眼淚的、溼潤的深藍色眼眸驚詫地睜大，生殖腔這麼脆弱的地方，他的父親正在裡面成結！

「會、會壞掉的！」伏黑惠發出了帶著鼻音的聲音，伸出手不停推著伏黑甚爾的胸膛，但伏黑甚爾動也沒動，細細密密的汗水從他額邊墜落，伏黑惠卻是漸漸地甚麼也感覺不到了，生殖腔被充滿的痛楚與快感同時迸發開來。

那個無比脆弱的地方正被毫不留情的侵犯，伏黑甚爾壓抑不住自己，釋放出了濃烈的沉木香氣，與伏黑惠身上濃郁的蘭姆香混雜在一起，匹配度極高的信息素讓伏黑惠放鬆了些許，等到慢慢適應了痛楚之後，快感便被加倍地放大。

伏黑惠張著嘴，露出嬌嫩的紅舌，因為情慾被染得秀麗的眉眼一片渙散。

成結的時間約莫要五分鐘到十五分鐘不等，伏黑甚爾看著自己的親生兒子的癡態，露出了暴虐而又愉悅的笑容。他也不想太過摧折自己的兒子了，畢竟……他看了眼旁邊已經按捺不住想拿槍對著他的五條悟，「嘖」了一聲以後開始往伏黑惠的生殖腔裡射精。

滾燙熾熱的精液射進伏黑惠軟嫩敏感的生殖腔裡，直把少年逼得不停哭叫，想掙扎又被錮得更緊，精液像是標記一樣的在伏黑惠身體裡留下自己的信號。

「嗚、嗚啊啊——」

伏黑惠平日裡清冷的聲音沾上情慾以後色氣的不得了，伏黑甚爾差點忍不住又硬了。等到結慢慢消下去以後，伏黑甚爾才心不甘情不願地拔出自己的陰莖，五條悟立刻抱過了伏黑惠就往浴室裡走。

終於把忌妒跟性欲還有一直以來的貪渴盡數宣洩的伏黑甚爾聳聳肩，對著五條悟的背影慢悠悠地說，「別玩得太兇啊，變態教師。」

「鬼父，閉嘴。」平日裡總是嘻皮笑臉的五條悟這次大約是真的憋得狠了，連聲音都透著一股說不上來的冰涼，伏黑甚爾一點也不真心誠意地為自己即將遭殃的兒子默哀。

憋了這麼久終於爽完這一發了。伏黑甚爾咂嘴，想著之後的性福生活露出了愉快的笑容。

另一邊，憋了挺久的五條悟哪怕再怎麼想要立即佔有伏黑惠，Alpha天生習慣劃清領域的本能還是讓他不得不把伏黑惠洗乾淨……你問伏黑惠？早在伏黑甚爾成結射精的那段快感過後就暈暈呼呼地睡著了。

等他再醒過來，就是整個人被泡在寬廣的浴缸裡，有著俊美面容的五條悟正伸出手給他清理伏黑甚爾留在他體內的精液的、難以言喻的淫靡場景。

「五條……老師？」伏黑惠偏著頭，氤氳的水汽讓一切都蒙上一層朦朧的美。

如果不看見五條悟站起來時朝氣蓬勃的下半身的話。

「惠終於醒了啊。」五條悟也坐進浴缸——因為五條悟身高的關係，原本寬大的浴缸頓時變得逼仄——他俯下身來在伏黑惠的臉上落下細細密密的親吻，「把那傢伙的東西弄掉好噁心啊——終於弄乾淨了。」

伏黑惠還沒聽懂五條悟的話語，五條悟就拉開了伏黑惠的雙腿。

「接下來，就留下我的味道吧？」

然後以跟溫柔的聲音毫無關聯的、堪稱粗暴的方式，凶狠地操進了伏黑惠才剛剛承歡過的後穴。

與俊美到幾乎可以稱為秀麗，被整個帝國的人評選為連續蟬聯五年「最想與他上床的Alpha」冠軍的長相不同，五條悟的陰莖粗長得嚇人，偏偏他像是忍得久了，憋不住了，操進來的力氣凶狠得可怕。

五條悟才不管他們現在還在浴缸裡，摟著伏黑惠的腰就直直操進去，溫熱的水順著操開的穴口湧進小穴裡，敏感的嫩肉被水這麼一燙別說多刺激了，伏黑惠發出了柔軟綿長的呻吟，嗚嗚的哭著。

伏黑惠平時是不怎麼哭的，被操得狠了就上面跟下面都哭得不成樣子。看起來又惹人憐又欠人操，眼淚還掛在纖長的睫毛上呢。

「不、不要……水進來了、嗚……」伏黑惠像飄在水上的流浪者抓著自己最後一根浮木，但這根浮木又粗又長就算了，還燙得要命，不像浮木倒像烙鐵了，陰莖是燙的、水也是燙的，燙得他整個人都要燒起來似的。

五條悟順著水的潤滑越操越深——還要不得不感謝一下那該死的人渣鬼父，因為他的關係伏黑惠的甬道已經被好好的開拓過了，現在就是一副誘人採擷惹人蹂躪的姿態，五條悟很順利地操到了伏黑惠的生殖腔口。

然後用像是說「小兔子乖乖，把門開開」的語氣，哄著伏黑惠，「惠乖，把入口打開。」

伏黑惠溼潤的深藍色眼睛瞅著五條悟，那雙平時總是帶著墨鏡遮掩住的冰藍色眼睛現在就這樣凝視著他，裡頭翻湧著他所不知道的感情，像是黑色的巨浪，翻呀翻得就要將他捲進去了。

「五條老師……」伏黑惠用軟得不行的語氣叫著他，「不要好不好……爸爸操得裡面都腫了……」

他是真的沒想到這句話成了五條悟的雷點，五條悟撇著嘴，壓下來對他紅潤潤的唇瓣就是一通又咬又舔的，把嘴移開的時候還拉出了好長一條銀絲。「憑甚麼那傢伙就可以我就不可以？！明明我才是你的未婚夫！要不是那傢伙我早就把惠娶回家了！」

伏黑惠六歲那年，伏黑甚爾在某次出任務的時候重傷失蹤，禪院家就把伏黑惠賣給了五條悟，說是十歲就能把他嫁給五條悟，結果沒隔兩年，伏黑甚爾全身是傷的回來了，並且以一己之力攔著不讓伏黑惠嫁出去，也是因為這樣，五條悟空有未婚夫之名卻一點便宜也沒沾到。

五條悟氣得狠了，就是好幾下頂弄，頂著地方好死不死就是伏黑惠的生殖腔入口，伏黑惠嗚咽著，竟然被硬生生頂開了一條縫隙，五條悟感到那個柔軟的凹陷出現了一點點縫隙，勾起嘴角笑了一下，抵著那一塊狠狠地碾磨。

「嗚——」伏黑惠又流下了幾滴透明的淚水，順著白皙的臉龐流下，五條悟湊上去舔掉伏黑惠的眼淚，「打開，乖，讓我進去……」

伏黑惠一邊搖頭一邊乖乖地打開生殖腔了。五條悟低笑一聲，口是心非的小騙子，然後一點一點深入。五條悟的陰莖尺寸實在太誇張了，盡根沒入的時候龜頭跟一小截陰莖都塞進去了生殖腔裡，伏黑惠又又又哭了。

五條悟一點也沒有憐香惜玉的意思，進出生殖腔的動作更加粗暴了，陰莖摩擦著柔嫩的穴肉跟生殖腔內壁，帶來一陣陣爆炸似的快感，伏黑惠哭著迎來又一次的高潮，白濁的液體散在水面上。

最可怕的不是五條悟那大傢伙，而是每次進出的時候都會帶來熱燙的水流，水流不只流進了小穴內還順著抽插的動作流進了生殖腔，直把伏黑惠逼得淚流滿面，「水，水進來了……」

「我操得惠舒服嗎？喜歡嗎？我很喜歡喔，惠裡面又溼又熱，惠的信息素也好好聞……」

五條悟一邊說一邊幹，聽得伏黑惠只想把他的嘴堵上，但他又沒有力氣，只能瞪了五條悟一眼，軟軟的說，「……閉嘴。」

但這一眼的性質大概跟嬌嗔差不多，對看見的五條悟非但沒有任何威懾作用，下身反而還更硬了，「惠害羞了吧？一邊害羞一邊緊緊咬著我的惠也好可愛——」

到底誰能把這傢伙的嘴堵住……

到底誰能把這傢伙的嘴堵住……伏黑惠這麼想著，隨即感覺到體內的陰莖正在慢慢漲大——五條悟憋不住，成結了。

陰莖根部成結漲大，硬生生堵在了脆弱的生殖腔入口！

「會壞掉的、不、不嗚啊——」伏黑惠仰起脖子，像垂死的天鵝一樣發出了斷斷續續的尖叫，五條悟低下頭，愛憐地親了親伏黑惠紅腫的唇瓣，往伏黑惠嬌嫩的生殖腔裡一股又一股的射精，與其說射精，用「灌精」形容應該更為恰當。伏黑惠只覺得自己要被燙壞了，生殖腔柔軟的內壁被大股大股又熱又燙的精液侵犯，染得伏黑惠全身上下都散發著五條悟的薄荷香氣。

「惠身上都是我的味道呢。」五條悟低下身，去咬伏黑惠的脖子，在脖子後方的腺體處試探性地咬了咬。

「我可以標記惠嗎？惠，讓我標記你好不好？」五條悟舔了舔伏黑惠的腺體，那裡正源源不絕地散發出甜美的蘭姆香氣，五條悟冰藍色的眼睛變得深邃許多，咧開嘴時還能看見尖銳的犬齒。

「不、不行……」

伏黑惠用最後的理智搖頭，卻是忍不住嗚咽著高潮了。

這時候伏黑甚爾忽然敲了敲浴室的門，「你要是敢標記惠，我剷平你們整個五條家。」

五條悟像失控的野獸一樣，明明已經成結了卻還一下一下地頂，像是想讓結闖進伏黑惠的生殖腔裡一樣，聽到伏黑甚爾的聲音讓他整個人都不爽到極點，咬著牙從齒縫間傳出冷硬的聲音，「為甚麼！」

「沒有為甚麼。」伏黑甚爾只是不能接受第一個標記伏黑惠的人不是他，同時也知道五條悟絕對不會將這個機會給他，所以他們就只能這樣僵持著。

五條悟僅存的理智也告訴他這個事實，所以他只是「嘖」了一聲，惡意地控制自己成結的時間，延長射精。

滾燙的精液就這樣一股一股地灌進伏黑惠的身體裡，又濃又多，恍惚之間伏黑惠甚至以為這是一隻公狗在標記地盤——本質上似乎的確沒有甚麼區別，都是佔有慾的展現，五條悟壓下身覆蓋在伏黑惠身上，一下一下地親吻伏黑惠的臉頰，鼻尖，唇瓣，嫩紅的舌。

直到射精結束，結慢慢消下去，五條悟還是壓在伏黑惠的身上，享受著快感後的餘韻。

「惠好棒啊——我好舒服。」五條悟笑瞇瞇地說著，蹭了蹭伏黑惠的臉頰，「可以再做一次嗎？」

浴室的門被帝國最強傭兵一腳踹開，「給我滾。」

「惠的藥性已經沒了，滾吧你。」伏黑甚爾一腳踩在浴缸邊上，連碰一下五條悟都覺得嫌棄。

「嘖。」五條悟嘖了一聲，親了親伏黑惠的臉頰，被翻來覆去操得整個人都軟趴趴暈呼呼的伏黑惠眨了眨眼睛，才看見伏黑甚爾的身影。

「爸爸……」

「惠，我們回家吧。」伏黑甚爾笑了笑，轉過頭對五條悟說，「那個女人你先留著，過兩天再解決。」

伏黑惠明白父親的「過兩天再解決」絕對不是延後緩刑的意思，而是他要親自動手。為那個他不知道女人的名字默哀了一下，伏黑惠被五條悟抱了起來，「我也要跟惠一起回去——」

「滾。」伏黑甚爾踹了一腳五條悟，但五條悟站得可嚴實了，抱著伏黑惠往房間走。

少年偏過頭，也許是真的累得狠了，頭往旁邊一靠就睡著了。

現在的伏黑惠還不知道，往後等著他的，是屬於未婚夫跟親生父親開了葷後沒有節制的恣肆疼愛與狎弄。導致他最後決定離家出走，隨之迎來的種種風波與戲碼。

不過，那就是另一個故事了。

完。


End file.
